FANG the Phenom
by T-Bones158
Summary: Fang had argued with Max. Then he left to find his parents. There was a reason Fang has hid his emotions well. Full summary inside. AU, slight OOC, and FAXNESS!
1. Summery

**FANG The Phenom**

* * *

**Max and the Flock finally defeated Itex after eighteen years. After a arguement between herself and Fang, Fang leaves the flock. He starts a search to find his parents. The Flock always called Fang the Emotionless One, but have they ever found out how Fang was so good at hiding his emotions?**

**Enter Mark William Calaway, know to the world as The Undertaker. For over twenty years he has been competing in World Wrestling Entertainment. His wrestling Persona rarely shows emotions, and if it ever does it shows Anger. The Deadman has been married twice outside the ring, and in his first marrage he was lead to believe his first child died after birth.**

**What happens when the Phenom of professional wrestling runs into a teenager that reminds him of himself and his first wife? Will he try to connect to this teen that reminds him of his lost firstborn son?**

* * *

**AN: Eh? EH? Soo, what do you think? I'm going for it. I will continue whether you like it or not!**

**...Review anyway please.**


	2. Fang Leaves

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride doesn't belong to me. Nor does the identity of The Undertaker.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Fang leaves

**Fang POV**

"Dammit Max," I said knocking on the door, "I don't want to leave like this. Let me in. Please, Max?"

I heard a bang as something connected with her door. I glared at the door. I get how she feels, but I deserve a chance at finding out the truth. I deserve a chance at finding my parents.

A muffled "Go away, Fang!" came from the other side of the door.

My glare died down. I could feel the hurt in her voice. But I was hurting, too!

Confused? Here's the rundown: My name is Fang. I am, err, _was_ a mutant bird kid on the run from an evil company known as Itex. I'm 6' 2", taller then I should be I guess, and I have olive toned skin. My build is a little more muscular then average. I have wings. Yeah, you read that right. I. Have. _Wings_. Go ahead and be jealous. My wingspan is fifteen feet long, and my wings are midnight black. Like almost everything else about me. My hair, black. My eyes, black. Hell, my clothes are even black. What can I say? Black suits me. And despite what everyone else says, no. No, I'm NOT emo. I just like black.

For the past five years of my life, I had been on the run from an evil company bent on destroying the world, Itex. Cliché, right? It wasn't even my job to save the world!

That wonderful burden belonged to my girlfriend, Maximum Ride. Yes, before you ask, she is also a mutant with wings. Max's wings are like a Bald Eagles', brown primary feathers and white secondary feathers. Max is about 5' 8". Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown and her hair is brown with streaks of blonde highlights going through it. Why you ask? I dunno. Max lead our Flock (the rest of our family, I'll introduce them as I go along.) through many challenges and tests. I fell in love with her along the way. It took her a while to acknowledge my feelings and even longer to return them. We have been dating for a year, while we were saving the world with our Flock.

"Dude," Iggy said, "Is Max still avoiding you?"

Ahh, Iggy. The Flock's resident blind chef/bomb expert. When we were growing up in an Itex lab, the whitecoats (Scientists who worked for Itex) tired to give Iggy the best night vision. They accidently permanently blinded him in the process. He still gets by easily enough. He's 6' 3" and has a wiry build. His hair is strawberry blonde and his eyes are a foggy blue. His wings are more like an Albatrosses', a dull grey-white color; Ig makes it look good though. And yes you read correctly, Iggy is our chef. He's practically a professional. Yeah, he does bombs, too. You know, if I didn't grow up like I did, I say that's messed up.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it."

"Yeah, well, you know how much _my_ parents loved me," Iggy said darkly.

I groaned, "Ig, as sorry as I am for you–"

Iggy held his hands up in defense, "I crossed a line. Sorry, Fang. Remember, we all thought those papers of yours were real."

Four years ago, during an Itex raid, we found papers containing our personal files. Iggy's, Nudge's, Gazzy' and Angel's were al legit. Max's was blank, we later found out who her parents were after we had known them for a year. It was mine that turned out to be a fake.

It had stated that my mother was a teenager who came in and given me up or something like that. For four long years I had believed my mother was a drug addict, and that I was a mistake. But when we had professionals go over evidence (FBI, CIA, etc.) they found a backup file deeply buried in the mainframe of the head of Itex. It was my true file. I was stolen from my real parents. Unfortunately my parents weren't listed on the file. Three days ago, the news just reached me. I started to brood about it, wonder what my real parents were like, until I came up with a decision. I was going to go look for them.

When I had told Max my decision earlier, she didn't freak out. Until I told her I wanted to do it alone. Then, she flipped. I had shown her every logical reason I could think of as to why I should do this alone. She listened to my whole speech, looked me straight in the eye, and punched me in the gut. Me being me, that was the equivalent of a slap to the face.

Max stormed out of the room and went to her bedroom. She slammed the door and locked it, hence my current predicament.

"Fang?" a smaller voice asked me. I turned to face them.

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were standing behind me. Angel had tears going down her face. Gaz had a frown on his face. Nudge looked worried, really worried.

Angel must have been crying because she read my mind. That's Angel for you, a ten year old mind reader. Angel is easily 4' and is the baby of the Flock. She has blue eyes and blonde curly hair. Her wings are a pure snowy white. Wings aside, Angel looks just like her brother Gazzy.

Gazzy and Angel are the only true siblings in the Flock. Gazzy, aka The Gasman (don't ask), has shorter blonde hair then his sister and usually spikes it. He's twelve and he's just getting into the 'girls are okay, I guess' stage, so most likely he's trying to get some girl's attention. His wings are the same color as Nudge's for some reason, a light brown.

Nudge is our valley girl. No, I'm dead serious. Nudge is fifteen and has grown into quite the attractive young woman. (What? I can't make observations?) Nudge has brown eyes and hair. Her skin color is a dark mocha, like Chris Rock's. There's a reason behind her name; you have to nudge her to shut her up. Nudge has gotten better at being quiet though, I think its maturity.

"Yeah, Ang?" I asked. I knelt down to her level.

"Are you going to leave?" Angel choked out. I sighed.

"Yeah, Angel," I said quietly, "I'm leaving."

Angel broke down crying. I pulled her into a hug, while she cried on my shoulder. She hugged me tight. I awkwardly hugged back. Hugging isn't really my thing, but I know when I have to, I will. Usually it's Max, though.

"I don't want you to go!" Angel sobbed out. I felt bad for her. I was the father figure in her life. How would you feel if your father left you?

**(AN: For those of you in which that has happened, I am truly sorry and apologize that that has happened to you.)**

"I have to Angel," I said brushing some tears away from her face, "I have to try and find my parents. I wish I could go on not knowing, but I was stolen from some family. Right after I find them I'll come back."

"Promise?" Angel asked, while going through my thoughts most likely.

"I promise," I said strongly.

"Why don't you just stay with them?" An angry/hurt voice said behind me. Max.

"Max," I said turning to face her. Her eyes were red and puffed a little. Max was crying! And what's worse, it was my fault.

"Save it Fang," Max said, "If you want to go your family alone, be my guest. Just...don't come back."

My heart shattered. Those were the worse possible words that could ever have come out of her mouth. I couldn't refuse her though; I always have and always will listen to Max. She led the Flock. To me, her word was law. Does that show signs of insanity? Maybe. But I could care less. Max wants me to leave? Fine. Consider me gone.

I narrowed my eyes at Max.

"If that's what you want," I said coldly, "Then that's what you'll get. I'm outta here."

I went back into my room, brushing past Iggy, ignoring Gazzy and Nudge's cries, and grabbed my stuff. I went out the back door, and burst into a run. When I had enough speed for a U&A, I opened my wings and took off.

...I didn't look back. That would have hurt too much.

**Max POV**

"If that's what you want," Fang said coldly, "Then that's what you'll get. I'm outta here."

I couldn't believe he said that! Then again, how could I have said that!?

I basically told him to leave. Get out. Go away. And he did. I saw the hurt flash across his eyes. I hurt him very badly; I might not get another chance at redemption for how badly I hurt him.

But why did he have to do it alone? Why? I wanted to help. But then he had to throw his stupid good reasoning at me. That it might be hard enough for him to be rejected by his parents, he didn't want to show that side of him. Ever.

Right before he brushed past Iggy, Angel entered my head.

_How could you say that!? Max, he's really going to leave!! It's your fault! You said the Flock would never split again!_

_He promised ME he'd never leave again, Angel. He's the one that broke his promise, _I shot back at her.

_He also said he'd do anything you'd say! That what you say comes first! Only after the safety of the Flock!! And now Fang's leaving!!! He promised me he'd come back!! But after you said that, Fang decided he'd listen! FANG'S NOT COMING BACK!!_

Her last thoughts were the ones that really hit me. I turned around just in time to see him take off outside. Angel broke down crying. I went to hold and comfort my Baby, but she pushed me away.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Angel shouted still crying, "You don't even know how badly you hurt him, Max. I felt it, his mental blocks fell. His guard dropped. Everything Fang-like about him left the moment you said that!"

I was shocked. It really was my fault. Fang's gone.

...And because of me, he's never coming back.

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry about the opening drama, But I had to start somewhere. It get's better as we go on.

'**Taker's POV is up next.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	3. Deadman's lost child

**AN: I don't own the rights to any of these people, be they fictional or living. Plus I have no Idea how 'Takers kids look, so bear with me.**

**Peace.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Deadman's Lost Son**

**Mark POV**

"Mark," Sara said shaking me, "Mark, come on. You have to wake up."

"Nngh," I moaned, "Sara, come on. I just got home."

"Yes you did," Sara replied, "But Gunner is on his way over here. He hasn't seen you in three months."

"I know," I groaned, "I really don't wanna move though, Hun."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Sara replied, "But I lied. Gunner's waiting downstairs for you."

"What!?" I said, sitting up fully, forgetting to wince until after I had done so.

"Oh, good. You're up," Sara said, "They'll be here in five minutes."

"You said that-?" I said confused.

"Gunner was here? I lied," Sara confessed, "Now get up. Gracie and Chasey are already waiting downstairs."

"Fine," I grumbled.

Out of habit, I went to my suitcase. Sara noticed this.

"Hon, you know you won't be back on the road for another month right?" Sara asked. I brought a hand up to my face in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I knew that," I mumbled.

Three weeks ago, I was released from the hospital that admitted me. I was put there because I was injured on the job. I wrestle for a living. I'm known as The Undertaker inside the ring, The Deadman of World Wrestling Entertainment. Mark Henry, a 400 lbs wrestler, attacked me with a cheap shot after just participating in a Steel Cage Match with Dave Batista. Apparently, after either Dave Batista or I was declared winner (which didn't happen, the match was deemed a draw and I retained the title) Henry was supposed to come out and attack the newest champion. Then, Adam Copeland (Edge to the fans) cashed in his Money in the Bank contract, starting a title match between himself and I. Copeland used his signature Spear to take me out and take the title for himself.

My rehabilitation has been ongoing and difficult. Only recently have I been able to move around much easier, with less pain in my back. I'm just glad I don't have Michael Hickenbottom's (Shawn Michaels) back problems.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs where my daughters were waiting at the table.

"Hi Daddy!" Chasey, my eldest daughter at 4, said cheerfully, "You feelin better?"

Chasey had her mother's hair. A dark blonde that contrasted wonderfully with her Texan tanned skin. For a four-year-old, she was really beautiful. Especially with her dark blue eyes.

"You bet, Pumpkin," I said grabbing a cup of coffee. I sat between her and Gracie, my youngest at 2, while I drank my coffee. Ahh, black. Just the way I like it.

"Dada!" Gracie squealed, "'look pica!"

I smiled at her. Gracie was pointing at the TV, which currently was showing the picture of a young boy.

The boy looked to be in his teens or early twenties. He had long messy black hair, black eyes, and his skin was olive toned with a slight tan noticeable on it. The newscaster was saying he ran away from his Arizona home and his guardian and other siblings have been looking for him for a week now. He was a foster kid and apparently one of the girls staying with him was romantically involved. There was an interview with her coming on, but I decided to change it to cartoons.

"Dada!" Gracie complained, "'ou pica! 'ou pica!"

"No Gracie," I said, "That was some boy. I'm right here."

"Daddy?" Chasey spoke up, "When Gunner get here?"

"He should be here soon," I answered, "So you both need to finish eating."

"Okay!" Chasey said, and the resumed eating. Gracie followed her example, but not as brightly. Like something was troubling her.

"Gracie," I said. Gracie looked at me, I smiled at her.

"Something wrong sweetie?" I asked. Gracie shook her head back and forth.

"All right then," I said going back to my coffee. I heard the doorbell ring right after I took my third sip.

"That's them," I said, grunting as I stood up. Gracie raised her hands after me, asking in the two year old manner of pick me up. I complied and lifted her up and out of her high chair. Chasey got out of her seat and took her dish to the sink, and then ran past me to get the door.

"Hi Gunner!" She said after opening the door.

"Hey Chasey! Hi Dad," Gunner said stepping into the room, "Hi Sara. Hi Gracie, how are you sis?"

I smiled and handed Gracie over to Gunner. They looked like completely different kids.

Gunner with his brown short cropped hair and hazel eyes, like his mother. The only thing he got from me apparently was his height. Gunner stood at a whopping 5' 7", for a thirteen year old, that was pretty tall.

Gracie however looked like a more Mini-Taker daughter. She had black hair and black eyes, like me. She had her mother's skin tone and a Texan tan. All in all, another beautiful little girl.

"Sara! Mark!" I heard Jodi's voice outside of the doorway, "How are you two?"

"Oh, we're fine Jodi," Sara said. It always discouraged me how well they got along. But like always I brushed it off and joined the girls and Gunner on the couch.

"So how's school?" I asked Gunner. Gunner smiled.

"Great, thanks," Gunner said, "There's actually this girl and I think she's cute."

"Uh-oh," I said, "does your mother know?"

Gunner's smile vanished in an instant. He started to shake his head.

"Please don't tell her Dad. I'm not entirely sure if I like her, I just think she's cute."

I laughed, "All right, Gun, I won't say anything."

Gunner let out a breath and smiled, "Thanks Dad. How are you feeling? I saw what happened on Smackdown. Ouch. Are you going to go after your title once you get back?"

"You know it," I answered. Gunner laughed as I did my signature eye roll.

"Mark!" Sara called from the kitchen, where she and Jodi had retreated to, "Come here, you need to hear this."

"Be right back," I said patting Gunner's knee. He nodded and returned his attention to the TV, and SpongeBob Squarepants.

I walked into the kitchen to see Jodi crying and sitting at the table. Sara was comforting her.

"Hey wait a minute," I said softly, "what happened?"

"Take a look at this letter she got Mark," Sara said.

I looked at the letter Sara handed me. At the top it said 'From the desk of the Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Jones.'

_Dear Ms. Jodi Lynn_

_I wanted to bring to your attention the case of your firstborn son's death. There has been a new discovery which you may or may not take well._

_Apparently a company called Itexicon was involved. You may have heard about their illegal human experimentation worldwide epidemic. I regret to inform you that this company was behind the loss of your firstborn._

_But that is not the worst of the news. It appears your son never died. He was stolen from the hospital and experimented on. I'm not at liberty to say any more. I just wished to bring this to your attention._

_It would be in your best interest to inform the first child's father or donor of this letter. The fact of the matter is, your son is still alive. If you need any more information, feel free to contact me at the following number._

_(202) 324-3000 Extension 45. Ask for Jones, R._

_Again, I'm sorry you had to find out this way._

_Robert T. Jones_

I held the letter with shaking hands.

"What kind of sick joke?" I said, tears rushing to my eyes.

Loosing our firstborn son was the hardest thing that Jodi and I went through. It started our collapse as a couple.

"It's not a joke Mark," Jodi said after her sobs quieted down, "I even called the number. It's really from the F.B.I."

The letter fell from my hands as I looked at tJodi and Sara in shock.

...I have another son.

* * *

**AN: And that's that!**

**Reviews are loved.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	4. Meeting People

**AN: Ohh, you guys is gonna hate me. This Chapter will feature a Max POV as well as a Fang POV.**

**You know and I know that I don't own Maximum Ride. It's not mine, nope, not at all.**

**Chapter 4: Meeting people**

**Three days after Mark Callaway's POV in Arizona... **

* * *

**Max POV**

It's been about four weeks since Fang left. I guess he was serious. We even went to the cops. But I mean, come on! You'd think _someone_ would've seen him by now! But nooo!

So here I was, sulking in my room...well actually, Fang's old room. I miss him so much; I actually started sleeping in here just recently. Mom never changed his sheets, which didn't smell, surprisingly. Actually, they smelled. But they smelled like Fang, and that's what I needed right now. I needed Fang.

"Max," my mom said knocking on the door, "Come on out. Jeb's here. He's got something he wants to tell you."

My rational brain said that that wasn't the whole story. My Fang needing brain said to go check it out anyway, because maybe he found Fang. Guess which brain won?

I opened my door and walked into the living room. Angel was shouting at someone. Three guesses to who she was shouting at.

"I don't care!" Angel shouted, "No one can replace Fang!"

"What!?" I exclaimed in shock. Jeb and some...really good looking guy were standing in the living room. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Ah, Max," Jeb said, "I'd like you to meet Dylan."

Jeb gestured to the really good looking guy, aka Dylan. Dylan was about an inch or two shorter then Fang. He had dark blond hair and dark green eyes. He wasn't as muscular as Fang was... but if it was about a year ago, he'd blow Fang out of the running for muscular guys. Fang only recently started to develop bigger muscles, not that I noticed...Okay I noticed. I mean who wouldn't. Fang was just so, so...Fang.

Dylan looked good, but compared to Fang, Dylan was The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Heck every other guy compared to Fang in my eyes was the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Even though I called Dylan good looking, that doesn't mean I like him more then Fang. I was just stating a fact people.

"Hello Maximum," Dylan said. Okay, he didn't just call me that. He is already losing points with the Flock, now he's losing points with me.

"Hi," I said and then turned back to Jeb, "Who is this guy?"

"Max," Jeb said, "Dylan is like you. In fact, he was designed to be your perfect half."

My jaw dropped. Anger rose inside me, I decided to unleash it.

"What kind of sick freaks are you!?" I exclaimed. Dylan took a step closer to me.

"Maximum," Dylan said, "you need to relax."

"You need to shut it!" I turned on him. Dylan shrunk back. I turned back on Jeb.

"Now what the heck was Angel talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing Max," Jeb said.

"LIAR!" Angel shouted, "You were thinking Dylan would be a good replacement for Fang!"

"WHAT!?" The rest of the Flock and I shouted. We all glared at Jeb, even Iggy.

"Out," I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Jeb asked confused.

"I said, 'Get Out!'" I repeated myself. The Flock all stood to show they weren't afraid of getting rough. Jeb smartly took the hint and went towards the door. Dylan wasn't moving, however.

"Jeb, you forgot something," I said pointing at Dylan. Dylan's eyes widened and his mouth popped open.

"Wait, are you telling me to go, too?" Dylan asked. Oh, he's all looks apparently.

"No," I said sarcastically, "I was just pointing to the _other_ wannabe replacement for Fang. Yes, I'm telling you to leave! So leave!"

Dylan took the hint, finally, he scowled and went to the door. Before he left, he looked me right in the eyes and said, "I can see why he left."

I grabbed the closest thing to me, a Webster's Dictionary, and chucked it at him. It nailed him right in his perfect little face. Everyone else, even Mom, burst out laughing at him. Dylan glared at me and shut the door with a slam. Wow, for my "perfect" half, Dylan is very dramatic. Eww, a drama king.

I looked back to the Flock. All of their smiles were vanishing. Mine did as well. What Dylan said hit really hard. I just want to have Fang back here and have everything back to normal.

"We'll find him, Max," Mom said, "There's no way he would leave forever. He loves you all too much."

Iggy chuckled, "You realize we're talking about Fang right? The Emotionless Man?"

Everyone in the Flock got a chuckle out of that. I smiled. Mom was right, we'll find Fang. He'll come back.

I just know it.

**Fang POV**

I threw the Newspaper down. I was sick of reading about "The Missing Kid from Arizona", aka me.

I found my mother. Apparently I have a younger brother, too. My mother and brother were driving away when I landed on their roof. I waited for ten minutes, and when they didn't return I flew off the roof, looking for my mother's car. They were on the road and they were driving into Texas. I never saw the name of the city. I followed the car until it pulled into a large driveway, with a humongous garage.

I watched from outside the kitchen window and learned my parents were divorced, but they still got along. I have a nice step-mom, and two younger Half-sisters. They reminded me of Nudge and Angel when they were younger. It almost hurt to watch them play with Gunner, my brother. My dad has to be the most intimidating man I have ever seen! I mean he was huge!

But once I looked at some of the pictures on the wall, some being Magazines other him with a bald guy about the same height. I saw a picture of Gunner standing next to...The Rock? No. Way. I looked at others. They were mostly pictures of my Dad and Sara, my step-mom, with Gracie and Chasey. There was one with my Dad and Hulk Hogan! I put two and two together.

My dad is a wrestler...but which one?

While I was watching through the kitchen window, I heard my Mom start crying. I noticed she, Sara, and my Dad were all talking about something. Then I saw my mom hand my dad a folded piece of paper. He read it and then when he lowered it he started talking to Mom, but she talked back.

I wonder why they split in the first place. They obviously don't hate each other. Maybe the spark just wasn't there anymore. I don't know.

Now it's three days later. I've been using my laptop to try and figure out who my dad is, and what he does for a living.

Let me tell you, Thank God for Wikipedia and YouTube. I got all of my answers from those sites.

My Dad is the ultimate Bad Ass. He's the Undertaker. One of the most popular wrestlers in the business...according to Wikipedia and other various links. I can't wait to tell Ma-Oh. Right.

I said I wouldn't go back. I hardly go back on my own word. But I guess I did when I broke the promise that I'd never leave... Gods am I an idiot.

I should have never left. I should have just agreed to take her with me. Otherwise now I wouldn't be missing her so much.

I went back to typing on my blog, informing my followers about my recent discoveries. I get great reception on Dad's roof. Full bars. Quite awesome.

_**Fang's Blog**_

_**You Are Visitor: It's broken...Again.**_

_**Hey guys... as you know, I left the flock to find my parents.**_

_**Well I found them. My mom's really sweet, and my younger brother, that's right I got a younger brother, is really cool.**_

_**I found out my parents are separated. I even found my Dad and his new family. I have two younger half sisters and a nice stepmom.**_

_**Have I met them yet? No.**_

_**Have I been watching them? ...maybe.**_

_**My Dad... I have to tell you this... my Dad is the Undertaker. You know, the wrestler.**_

_**I'm dead serious. No pun intended.**_

_**My dad is the freaking Deadman, The Phenom, The Undertaker is my Father!**_

_**Is it wrong for me to gloat about that?**_

_**I'm logging off now; I'm going to go meet them. I finally gathered the courage.**_

_**Wish me luck.**_

_**Fly on**_

I sat back as I entered the latest blog. I finally have gotten the courage to do it... but how was I going to?

How?

Then my question was answered by Chasey.

"Mommy look! There's a boy on the woof!" She shouted.

Well, I asked. I saw my Mom, Dad, and Sara look up and right at me. It's now or never.

**Mark POV**

I thought that Chasey was just being cute. That is until I looked at the roof to see the kid from the news sitting on my roof!

He was just lounging there! But he was watching us at the same time. He stood up, and started to slowly walk down the angle of our roof.

"Wait," Sara called, "you could get hurt!"

He shook his head, and then did something amazing. He jumped down from the edge of the roof, onto another part of our roof. And then he jumped at least fifteen feet down to the ground. His knee buckled from the impact and he collapsed.

Sara, Judi, and I rushed over to him. To our surprise he started to stand. When we got a good look at him, our surprise grew.

"Hi," he said quietly. His voice was cracking a little, like it was sore from not being used in a while.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked right at me and I saw Gracie's eyes look at me. I saw _my_ eyes look at me.

"I'm..uh.." he stuttered, "I'm your son."

* * *

**AN: There. I finally finished. God so many distractions!**

**The next one will feature more Max and Fang POV's...I think.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	5. Wrestling?

**AN: Dear The Layman,**

**I am very happy with it. HA!**

**Tsparks158**

**Aside from that, more about how Fang looks the same and yet different then 'Taker will be explained.**

**Right now.**

**...okay now.**

**NOTE: I am very much Anti-Dylan. He dies in this chapter. *Evil Smile* you know you love me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrestling?**

**Max POV**

It's just like Jeb to get my hopes up like that. First he says he wants to help us find Fang, and then he tries to replace him. With a blonde pretty boy. So, what? I was supposed to drool over his blondness? I outgrew blonde guys after Fang and I got together. Heck, I outgrew other guys when Fang and I started going out.

I guess I should still be sad about what happened to poor Dylan. As he was walking away from Mom's house, he got hit by a truck. And boy, did he get hit. Ouch.

We heard his girlish scream, (oh yeah, defiantly meant to be my "perfect half"), and rushed outside, expecting Erasers. Instead we see a confused truck driver and a very pissed off Jeb. Dylan's leg is sticking out from under the truck. It twitched slightly. Ella, Angel, and Nudge screamed.

...Okay, I screamed a little on the inside, too.

"YOU HIT HIM!!!" Jeb yelled at the guy.

"LOOK HE STOPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING ROAD!!" the guy yelled back. Jeb took a step back. That's when Mom intervened.

Mom handled the accident with care, she called the police up. The truck driver got away with it, not that we cared...Dylan was on the bad side of the Flock anyway. Jeb was almost arrested for assaulting an officer. He was pissed that the driver was getting away with hitting Dylan, but the whole thing was declared an accident. No one was hurt, except Dylan, so everything was fine.

That was a week ago. We still had no clues on where Fang was. So to sum it up, Jeb brought in some random blonde, said random blonde gets hit by a truck, and Fang missed the whole thing. Fang's whereabouts are still unknown. Then it hit me.

Fang's Blog.

Obviously he's writing out his journey. Why didn't I think of this before!?

"Guys!!" I called out. I ran out of Fang's room.

"Yeah Max?" Iggy asked from his spot in the recliner watching TV. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were on the couch; Ella was on her stomach on the floor; and Mom was folding clothes behind them at the kitchen table.

"I got an idea on how to find Fang!" I said. Everyone looked at me hopefully, except Angel. She frowned and kept her eyes on the TV.

"Won't work," Angel said, "I've already tried. We have to sign up. And Dr. M's rules of not signing up on anything on the internet include Fang's Blog. Right Dr. M?"

"Welll..." Mom said, "Technically, Angel's right. It's part of our agreement Max."

The agreement of in order for us to NOT go to school. We agreed on a "legal document" that we would not do certain things. One of them was public displays of affection. Fang and I broke that one a lot.

"Oh Come ON!" I exclaimed, "Mom, Hello!? This is Fang's Blog we're talking about here! ...Since when do you need a membership?"

"To access the newest Blogs," Angel said, "One of the FBI agents that were going through our stuff a few years ago said it would help protect against any cyber stalkers. Like Brigit."

I growled at the mention of Dr. Stupendous' name. She had started stalking Fang through his Blog. She even sent him inappropriate replies. Then other girls started to follow her example. Fang even stopped blogging for a while. Once he started back up, I wondered if he ever stopped those replies. Guess he found a way.

"Mom," I pleaded, (That's right, I pleaded. The great Maximum Ride, pleading to sign on to her own boyfriend's blog. How ridiculous is that?) "Please? It's so we can find Fang."

Mom looked at me, then past me, and her eyes grew dumbfounded. I wondered why, so I looked behind me. I almost jumped for joy. Nudge and Angel were doing the Bambi eyes. I'd never thought I'd say this but, thank god for the Bambi eyes of Doom!

I turned back to Mom, "Please Mom?"

Mom sighed, defeated, "Fine."

"Yes!!" we all cheered. Thank you Bambi eyes!

"But be responsible, Max," Mom said, "Don't let Iggy or Gazzy choose the penname, got it?"

I nodded. No doubt one of them would have something dirty, but possibly funny, in mind.

"Let's find Fang then," I said, moving to the computer that was in the right of the room. Big living rooms. Lotsa cool stuff. I love my Mom's house.

We went to Fang's blog site, a icon popped up.

Retuning member? Log in.  
Sign up.

I clicked on the second option. I entered my Mom's Yahoo email address, set a password; _Martinez Cookies_

Our username you ask? Well I tried TheFlockLeader, but that was taken. Who the hell in their right mind took that name?

After trying a lot of different names (Fangsgf: taken, MaxsFlock: taken, Birdboysrhott (Ella's idea): taken.)

We needed a name Fang would notice and realize we wanted him to come home. Angel's idea was the one that worked.

FlockBeachKissPics. The first time I kissed Fang, no doubt he'd remember it. He has a huge scar running down his side to remind him.

And then we logged in. We scrolled down to the date after he left. He updated once a week apparently on this journey. They didn't say anything about his parents until the one from a week ago, the day we met Dylan. On that day, he met his parents. Or at least, I hope he did.

We read it and it didn't help much, but we got a identity of his father.

"Fang's Dad is _the Undertaker_!" Ella exclaimed. We all turned to look at her.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. She gasped.

"I forgot," Ella said smacking her head, "You guys probably don't even know who he is."

"Nuduh!" Nudge said, "So who is he already?"

"The Undertaker is a wrestler," Ella said, "He was my dad's favorite. Before Dad went to bed as a kid he would always cheer the 'Taker on at home. He followed the Undertaker's career whenever he could. Actually right before his...accident, Dad took Mom and me to see him in action at a wrestling event. It was our last wrestling event ever."

"Wrestling's fake," Iggy said, "What is there to wat-OW!"

Ella stomped on his foot before he could finish his sentence.

"You moron!" Ella said, "Saying wrestling being fake is like the rules of Fight Club: You don't talk about it! Right, Mom?"

Mom nodded her head, "That's right. Eric was Hell-bent, pardon my French, on teaching Ella that. He even showed me how to look past the fact that it's fake and just enjoy the things that happen. Slowly I grew to like it as well. Not as much as Eric, but pretty close."

"So is it cool?" Gazzy asked. Ella laughed.

"It's the best! Dad loved it," Ella said, "After he died, Mom and I stopped watching though. It just wasn't the same without Dad."

I stood up and hugged my sister. I could tell talking about this was hard for her. When we broke apart, Ella smiled.

"Thanks Max," She said, "I needed that. I haven't thought about wrestling or Dad in a long time."

"Well you better get ready to fill us in on it," Gazzy said, "Cause now I'm interested."

"Me too!" Angel said, "I wanna learn more about it."

"Count me out," Iggy said, "I'll take football over wrestling every day."

"But Iggy," Mom said, "what about the Divas?"

"The who now?" Iggy said suddenly interested. Ella and Mom laughed.

"The Divas are female wrestlers," Ella said, "Usually they wear short, skimpy, and possibly slutty, skintight clothes while they wrestle."

"And they're very beautiful," Mom added, aiming at Iggy's hormonal side.

"Skintight clothes you say? ...I'm in," Iggy said. He started to drool during Ella's brief explanation. Pervert.

"So," Ella asked, "This mean Mom and I are going to have to fill you guys in?"

"I guess so," I answered, chuckling. Ella and Mom laughed a little too, and then began their explanation of the whole thing. I've never understood a sport so fast in my life.

**Mark POV**

Fang, as he's told us to call him, has been staying with us for a week now. My son, stolen by some sick company, helped save the world. I couldn't help but feel some pride. Gunner looked especially happy to have a older brother. And apparently, Fang is pretty famous himself. He has a blog a lot of people read.

We haven't really talked much to him, but he's helped out when we needed it. He acts more like the Undertaker then I do, and I _am_ the Undertaker! Fang's really quiet, and he hardly shows emotion. Or so he's said. But when I watch him watch Gracie and Chasey, he smiles a lot. So I know he'll show it, he just has to think he's not going to get caught.

He showed us his impressive black wings. Gracie, the little sweetheart, has decided to call him "Agel", despite his protests. His explanation being there was a little girl with the name Angel he cared for with his "Flock". He's said he wasn't 100% sure if he'd ever go back. When Sara asked why, Fang brushed the question aside. He refused to talk about it.

So here we are, Sunday dinner. First time with Fang at the table. Fang could match Paul Wight (The Big Show**(AN: look him up, you'll get it)**) when it came to eating. He said it was because of his bird DNA. We decided to ask him more about himself tonight.

"So you get a lot of girls?" Gunner asked Fang.

"Gunner!" Jodi hissed. I chuckled.

"No, I wanna hear this," I said, "this has gotta be good."

"There's only really one girl for me," Fang said, he eyes drooped before they returned to normal, "and she's partially why I might not be going back."

"How is that, Fang?" Sara asked. Fang looked up from his food.

"We got into a big fight" Fang said, "I wanted to see you guys alone. Then bring the rest over. But she got upset at me for some reason, I never found out why, and well, that's pretty much it."

"Dude, that sucks," Gunner said, "Why not just apologize?"

"Because she told me not to come back," Fang mumbled. He suddenly stood up from the table.

"I have to go clear my head," Fang said, "if you'll excuse me."

He started to take his dishes, but Jodi stopped him, "Honey, we'll get those. You go ahead."

Fang nodded his thanks. He walked to our back sliding door and opened it. He broke into a run and spread his wings, leaping into the air and flying away.

"Agel go bye-bye?" Gracie asked. She started to cry. Sara picked her up from her high chair.

"No sweetie," Sara said, "Fang'll be back. He just needs some time to himself. Shh."

"Daddy?" Chasey asked. I looked to her. She was starting to cry too.

"Yeah, Pumpkin?" I asked.

"Why Fay-ang sad?" She asked.

"Fang just needs some time to himself," I said, "He'll be happy soon."

"Maybe you should talk to him, Dad," Gunner said, "you're good at that."

"Yeah, Mark," Jodi said, "maybe you should take him to the gym with you and Gunner tomorrow."

"What about his wings?" I said, "I doubt he'd be willing to show them in public."

Jodi rolled her eyes.

"Just ask Donald to close the gym off to you guys for tomorrow," Jodi said, "You know he will."

"Yeah Dad," Gunner said, "Let's take Fang with us tomorrow."

"I'll ask him if he wants to go," I said, "I'm not going to force him to. So, we'll see."

"Okay," Gunner sighed. We resumed eating.

I couldn't help but think why would Fang want to do this alone? Why give up a good life to come meet us? And from what I could tell, why did he leave the only girl he's ever cared about romantically?

**Fang POV**

I landed back on the back porch about twenty minutes later. Sara was waiting for me outside. Gracie was in her arms, halfway sleep.

"Hi Sara," I said, "What's up?"

"Gracie wanted to wait for you to say goodnight," Sara answered, "so here you go."

She handed Gracie over to me. Gracie smiled and hugged my neck.

"Goo nigh, Agel," Gracie said, "I luv you."

I hugged her back, "Good night Gracie."

I handed her back over carefully to Sara, who smiled at me. Gracie snuggled back into Sara's embrace, and yawned.

"You're going to make a good father someday, Fang," she whispered. As she walked back inside to put Gracie to bed, I found myself stuck where I was.

Would I really? No, I wouldn't.

"Fang?" Dad's voice asked as he walked outside to greet me, "you okay?"

"I...Don't know," I said, unsure. Dad smiled and motioned for me to go back inside. I followed him in and he went to the fridge, grabbing a Pepsi and a Budweiser. He handed me the Pepsi and popped the Bud open. I opened my can, and took a sip. It felt good on my sore throat. I hadn't even noticed it was sore. Probably because I'm talking so much more.

"Fang," Dad said, getting my attention, "let's talk."

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"I wanna know a couple of things," Dad said, "more specifically about why you left the Flock. So get talking."

Wow. It wasn't as bossy as it sounded. More like concerned. I took another sip of my Pepsi and told him everything. The fight, my broken promise to Angel, and the way I felt when Max told me to leave. Everything. Dad just sat and listened occasionally asking who someone was and what they were like. When I told him what Iggy said, he asked more about the subject. So I told him, and he broke his bottle he was half-way done with in his bare hands. Wow. Note to self: Don't get on Dad's bad side.

Once I was done, and after Dad had gotten himself another Bud, Dad spoke up.

"So, you feel as though you _have_ to listen to her?" He asked. I nodded. Dad chuckled.

"Son, you have to be pretty dumb to think listening to her about that was the right thing to do," Dad said, "because to me, it seems as though she loves you as much as you love her."

"Then why did she say that then?" I asked, "I know she was hurt, but why exactly was she?"

Dad shrugged, "Maybe it was because she felt betrayed. Or because you didn't trust her enough to come with you."

I opened my mouth to object but Dad held his hand up, "Now wait a minute. I know what you're going to say. But that's probably what went through her mind at the time. Who knows? The female mind is as much as a mystery to you as it is to me."

I nodded my understanding. That made sense, sometimes girls were just plain hard to understand.

"So what should I do?" I asked. Dad took another drink and then answered.

"I think," He said, "I think you should go back. When you're ready to, not now, not when I kick you out for eating all the food," I chuckled at that, "but when you're ready. You do need to go back though Fang. But until then, you're welcome to stay here. I won't be here in two weeks though."

I raised a eyebrow in confusion. Dad chuckled again, "I gotta get back on the road. I work for a living you know."

I nodded again, and then a question came into my mind.

"What's it like?" I asked. Dad looked at me.

"What? Wrestling?" Dad replied and I nodded. Dad smiled.

"It's got it's ups and downs," he said. I raised a eyebrow to show I was interested in the Ups and Downs.

"The biggest upside of wrestling has to be I can beat on my boss, and not get fired," Dad said. I laughed quietly. Dad smiled.

"And the downside?" I asked. Dad's face didn't change.

"Being away for so long from my kids," Dad said warmly, "That's the worst of it. but I make up for it."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, Gunner's planning on being a football player," Dad said, "So he and I, whenever we can, work out together. In fact, we were going to go to our gym tomorrow, and Gun was wondering if you wanted to join us."

I paused and thought about it, "I would, but...my wings."

"Not a problem," Dad said, "I can get the place to ourselves, if you decide you want to go."

I smiled. Just Dad, Gunner, and I hanging out. It actually sounded pretty good.

"Okay," I said smiling, "I'm in."

"Great," Dad said standing up, "you're gonna need your rest. Go to bed."

"Okay," I said, standing and heading to my guest room, "Night Dad."

"Night Fang," he said, heading upstairs.

As I laid down in bed, I thought about what Dad said about going back to the Flock. Going back to Max.

_I'll go back_, I thought, _when I'm ready, I'll go back._

* * *

**AN: I know some of you may either hate me or love me for killing off Dylan, but I really have no use for him in this story. So, I killed him off. Sorry.**


	6. Fang's Decision

**AN: Just to be clear...Dylan is DEAD.**

**When I killed him...I meant it. Sooo, we won't be dealing with him anytime soon, okay?**

**Okay then.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride or The Undertaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fang's Decision**

**Mark POV**

Taking Fang with us a week ago was the best idea we had. Gun and Fang had gotten along fairly well. Fang was even teaching _me_ how to target certain spots. You couldn't even tell that Fang was ever taken from our family.

I can tell that he misses his Flock still though. He's opened up a little more. He's also shown us his Blog. It wasn't until yesterday that he realized that one of his reviewers was one of the Flock. He's not sure whether he should talk to them or not. Sooo, I decided to intervene.

_**Fang's Blog**_

_**You are Visitor: I still need to fix this**_

_**Hello readers of Fang's blog. I'm telling you this now...I'm not Fang.**_

_**I'm actually his Dad, Mark. Some of you may know me as the Undertaker.**_

_**I'm not saying much except that wherever the Flock is, I wanted them to know that Fang is okay. He is going through a tough time at the moment, but he will be fine. He misses all of you.**_

_**That had been said, I would also like to announce that Fang has decided upon something and wanted to tell it to the rest of us today...I just wish I could tell you what it was, but I don't even know.**_

_**Mark**_

Will Fang be mad at me? Maybe a little. But hey, I can only go so far watching him beat himself up. I walked away from my computer in my study to the living room. There Fang was watching Gracie and Chasey. Sara and Jodi took Gunner into town to do whatever it is they do. Most likely see a movie. Why Gunner was going, I don't know. Probably to do something a thirteen-year-old would, like see a different movie.

"Daddy!" Chasey squealed toddling over to me, "Look what Fay-ang drew!"

Chasey held a sheet of paper up to me and I took it, along with picking her up. It was a drawing of a hawk, all alone in the night. The only other thing in the picture was the moon, which was a light blue. The hawk was a mixture of black and purple. All in all it was a very beautiful picture.

"Fang," I said in awe, "Did you draw this from scratch?"

When Fang gave me no reply, I looked up from his picture to him. Fang was drawing on a pad on the couch, Gracie coloring in her coloring book on the coffee table. When Fang realized I was expecting an answer, he shrugged and went back to drawing whatever he was drawing. I set Chasey down so she could go back to coloring as well. I walked around behind Fang and glanced at his picture. There was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes sitting in a tree. She, like Fang, had wings. Her wings were brown with white speckled dots over the tips. Fang had a headphone ear bud in his left ear, so he did notice me (or at least I thought he didn't) until I spoke up from his right.

"Is that Max?" I asked. Fang didn't even jump. He answered coolly and calmly.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "She's the last one I decided to draw."

"May I see the others?" I asked. Fang turned a couple of pages and then handed me the book. I started to flip through the pages. There was a mocha colored girl with brown wings reading over a magazine, her name, Nudge, written to the side in the background. She had her mouth open, so it looked as though she was starting to say something about the magazine she was reading. That would make sense; Fang told us that Nudge was a chatterbox.

Then on the next page was a Strawberry blonde haired teen, his eyes were a foggy blue, and the teen was cooking around a fire. This had to be the Iggy he told me about and sure enough, his name was in the background as well. His wings were out and were a grayish white, like an albatross'. Iggy's parents and I still need to have a very, very long conversation, what they tried to do still boils my blood.

The next picture was a thirteen year old with blond hair that was spiked. He was tinkering with some sort of tube. In the background was a name as well, The Gasman. I chuckled to myself at that name. Fang had told us the Gasman's ..."gift" was very powerful, and he was a very dangerous little pyro.

When I turned the page, I was blown away by Fang's artistic talents. There was a little girl, blonde hair like the boy before, she was sitting with a black Scotty and had a stuffed bear near her on a bed. Angel was written like a nine year old girl would have written it, but it still held the "this was drawn by a guy" essence. This was the little girl that Fang considered his "daughter", she was beautiful...in actuality, and I couldn't wait to meet her. Then again, Fang has told us she can read minds.

"You should publish these Fang," I said handing the booklet back, "they're very good."

"Thanks Dad," Fang said. Gracie then tugged a little on Fang's unoccupied hand.

"Sup, Gracie?" Fang asked. Gracie held a picture to Fang and Fang took it. I looked over his shoulder at it. It was a picture of seven stick figures. Two were tall and black; one of them had black wings.

"Is this for me?" Fang asked. Gracie nodded.

"Yup," she said. Fang gave her a half smile and picked her up onto his lap, he gave her a little hug. And this is coming from my son that "doesn't show emotions". Ha.

"Thanks Gracie," Fang said. Needless to say, I smiled at Fang's actions to his little sister. Those two were fairly close. Much like Gunner and Chasey. It was weird to see them act like that. And yet I liked it. Too bad I have to get on the road tomorrow.

"Elcome Agel," Gracie said. She still hung onto him when his hug started to stop; in fact she yawned and then snuggled closer to Fang. Fang looked at me, his eyes pleading for help. Oh, I helped all right...I went and grabbed Sara's camera. I snapped a few pictures, the first with Fang glaring at me, and decided to let Sara stumble across them later. It'd be funny to see her reaction.

After I put Gracie down for her nap, which was quite difficult considering her grip around Fang's neck, I sat with Fang and Chasey watching TV. Fang, who resumed drawing, smirked at some things while Chasey and I laughed at the cartoons. Around after two hours of watching mindless cartoons, Sara, Jodi, and Gun came home from the town.

"Hey, Hun," I said giving Sara a welcome home kiss, "How was your day on the town?"

"It was all right," Sara said, "Saw a movie, Gun got some pretty girl's number, went shopping, etc."

My attention turned to Gunner, who was just wafting around behind Jodi and Sara. He caught me looking at him and bee lined for the spot next to Fang.

"Hey Fang," Gun said, "What'cha drawing?"

He tried to lean over and see what Fang was drawing, but Fang pulled away and closed his book.

"Nothing," Fang said quietly. Then he stood and left the room. He came back bookless and headed for the sliding doors. He went out them and broke into a run.

"Fang?" Jodi called after him.

"I'll be back later!" Fang called back. His voice still seemed rough and scratchy.

"His actions are worrying me, Mark," Jodi said, "Has he opened up a little more?"

I smiled and grabbed the camera from the pie safe, I handed it to Jodi.

"These pictures should explain enough," I said. Jodi and Sara looked at me confused, until Jodi looked at the first picture and "aww"ed.

Sara, curious, walked over to Jodi and "aww"ed as well to the pictures. I smiled and shook my head. I looked down at my watch; I had to get on my flight in about seven hours. I was already set and packed to go. I was just curious as to what Fang had going through his head.

"When were these taken?" Sara asked as she looked over the pictures again. I shrugged.

"Bout two hours ago," I said. Sara nodded and took the camera and headed for the study. She was probably going to print the pictures out.

"Can you believe it?" Jodi asked, "I've actually stayed longer then a day."

"That's what happens when a family member is reunited," I said smiling. Jodi smiled and then looked to Chasey and Gunner, who were happily sitting on the couch watching TV. Her smile dropped.

"He's going to stay here," she said, "It'll be better for him."

"Who? Gun? Now Jodi, that's just-" I was going to continue but Jodi cut me off.

"No, Fang. Chasey and Gracie are really attached to him, and he wouldn't be able to go to school from what we've learned," She said. I nodded my understanding.

"You can visit him whenever, and I'm sure he'll want to go visit you, Jo," I said. Jodi smiled and nodded her thanks.

"I know Mark," Jodi said, "I'm just happy to know he'll be safe. Can you imagine how we would be if we had met him before he saved the world?"

We laughed at that, and I went into the kitchen to brew some coffee. I looked out the window to see Fang just hovering two feet above the ground. I smirked and filled a cup with joe, then looked back out the window. I dropped my mug.

Fang's wings vanished!

**Fang POV**

I was trying out my newest power I recently discovered. I can morph my body, including my wings. I usually turn them into Tattoo like designs that go across the back of my shoulders. They look like some of Dad's and in the middle of my back it forms a black bird in the dead center. I hovered above the ground before crashing down landing on my feet with my wings morphed. I looked up at the sound of someone calling my name.

Dad and Sara were jogging out to where I was. Dad looked worried, whoops. Guess I should have moved away from the house a little more. I walked over to them casually.

"Are you okay? Where'd your wings go?" Dad asked. I smiled innocently.

"They're around..." I said. I turned around and took off my shirt. I looked over my shoulder to see Dad and Sara's jaws drop.

"When did you get these? And where are your wings?" Sara asked. I turned around to face them.

"I guess I have some things I need to explain, huh?" I said. Sara and Dad nodded.

Two hours later I explained the mutation factor to my parents, Sara, and Gunner. Chasey deemed it magic and we left it at that. When they asked if I could do anything else I showed them my invisibility, which promptly scared Chasey. She thought I vanished and started to cry. When I reappeared, she toddled over to my leg and hugged it. Dad suggested I don't do that while the younger kids are around. I rolled my eyes and picked Chasey up.

"Don't weave, Fay-ang," Chasey said hugging me. I immediately remembered Angel and Gazzy. I handed Chasey over to Sara and took a deep breath.

"I won't Chase," I said, "I need to talk to Mommy and Daddy now though."

Chasey accepted that and Sara put her down so she would toddle back into the TV room. Gunner followed her so someone would be watching her. I looked back to Sara, Mom, and Dad.

"What's going on Fang?" Sara asked. I thought about my decision. I couldn't just keep ripping off my Dad and Sara. It's not fair to them.

"What's up, Fang," Mom asked, "you can tell us anything honey. Just speak up."

"I want to wrestle," I mumbled. Dad gave me a look that said speak up.

"What was that, Fang?" Mom asked. Sara was looking at me incredulously.

"I. Want. To. Wrestle," I said slowly. Everyone gave me blank stares.

I sighed, "I want to be able to give back to you guys, you've done so much for me and I want to pay you back. And just being here won't cut it for me."

Sara and Mom looked like they were going to retort, but Dad spoke up.

"I respect that," Dad said, "But you know I can't just have you going into a ring without proper training. It takes years of training to be able to wrestle expertly. I'll call up an old friend and see if I can't find a good spot for you to learn."

I nodded my thanks. Dad pulled his phone out and walked out of the room, Sara following him. Mom stayed where she was looking at me. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You remind me of Mark," she said, "Ever since I knew him, that's what he talked about. Not wrestling, but paying off his debts. Being respectful. You're so much like your father, Fang. I don't necessarily approve, but I'll support you."

I gave Mom a smile and walked to her and gave her a hug. Mom hugged back. We broke after a second.

"Fang! Come here, son! I need to talk to you!" Dad called from another room. Mom patted my shoulder and started to walk out the room towards Dad's voice.

"Let's go see what Mark wants, Fang," Mom said over her shoulder. I smiled a half smile and followed her to where Dad was.

**Max POV**

_**Dream**_

_**Fang was standing in a triple roped four sided ring. He was only wearing boots and black tights, showing off his developed legs. On the each of the legs was a hawk that was a lighter black and dark purple, wings spread like it was soaring. He wore no shirt, and his wings weren't showing. He had Tattoos covering his shoulders and back, the most noticeable being a black bird in the middle. On his wrists he had black tape wrapped around and around his palms.**_

_**Fang was facing opposite another man. This man was about 6' 5" and had to weigh 275 lbs of muscle. The man had a black bandana covering his head. He had tattoos running all over his torso and arms, all a bunch of black angular lines in a strange pattern. He had a brown goatee and greenish yellow face paint which covered half his face. He wore what looked like leather black underwear and knee pads above weird boots. His wrists also had black tape, but it ended there.**_

_**A man wearing a black and white striped shirt moved his hand to signal something and Fang and bandana man leapt at each other locking their arms in a strange hold. Tattoo man moved so his arms wrapped around Fang's neck in a threatening manner.**_

"_**Omega has Ride in a headlock!" a voice announced, "How will Ride escape this one?"**_

_**Omega brought his knee up to hit Fang in the face. Fang stumbled backwards until Omega grabbed Fang's shoulders and steadied him so they were face to face. Omega smacked Fang across the face. Fang snapped his head back to glare at Omega, who then kicked Fang in the stomach. Before Omega could bring his arm down on Fang's back, Fang side stepped the attack and grabbed Omega's right arm.**_

_**Fang twisted it around so he now was the controlling man. Omega reached for his twisted arm and the arm that held it so with his left arm. Fang quickly moved Omega so he faced him. Fang raised his right hand and grabbed Omega's neck, choking him. Omega grabbed onto Fang's arm.**_

"_**Ride has Omega in the chokehold," the announcer voice said again, "Wait, wait a minute, Omega's eyes are rolling back into his head. I think Ride is going to win this one."**_

_**Fang grabbed Omega's leather underwear with his left hand and, straining a second, lifted his right arm above his head. Omega still in the choke hold.**_

"_**He's going for it! Oh dear lord!" The announcer said again.**_

_**Fang brought his arm down, slamming Omega onto his back. Omega twisted to the side and flexed his fingers.**_

"_**Chokeslam! Chokeslam!" A new announcer voice said, "Ride has done a Chokeslam! Can you believe it!? I can't!"**_

"_**That's amazing!" the announcer voice said, "Omega's checking to see if any nerves were damaged. That slam attacked his spinal column brutally."**_

_**Fang grabbed Omega by the head and pulled his head between his legs. He pulled Omega so he was resting in a sitting on Fang's shoulders. Fang took a step back, before lifting his arms up and slamming Omega to the mat, releasing a shout as he did so. Omega started to spasm for a few seconds before resting on his stomach.**_

"_**LAST RIDE! OH MY GOD!" The second announcer said, "It's all over now."**_

_**Fang dropped so he rested to the side of Omega. He rolled Omega onto his back and hooked an arm around Omega's leg, then dropped his torso to cover Omega. The striped shirted man slid around the two men on his stomach. He brought his arm up and down three times, smacking the mat each time. When he finished he stood and made a gesture with his hand again, making a bell ring.**_

"_**And the winner if this contest, as a result of pinfall," a female announcer said, "FANG RIDE!"**_

_**Rob Zombie's **__**More Human Then Human**__** started to play and Fang's right arm was raised by the striped shirted man. When Fang's arm was released, Fang walked over to a corner of the ring and climbed onto the second rope. He raised one arm and dragged it in a cutthroat manner across his throat. His expression stayed the same throughout, there wasn't one. His eyes said it all, he won.**_

_**Then, a man wearing Maroon red tights and boots ran into the ring from behind Fang. The man had to be 6 foot easy, and weighed about 215 lbs. he also had white long hair. When Fang turned around and hopped off the corner ropes, the White Haired Man kicked Fang in the gut, did a 180, jumped and wrapped his left arm around Fang's neck and the back of his head. Fang put his arms on the back of his attacker and shoved, so that the airborne moron fell with a audible slam to his back. Fang stayed in his corner and crouched, he watched and waited for his attacker to get up and face him.**_

_**When the White Haired man had done both, Fang broke into a run and rammed his shoulder into the gut of his attacker. He followed by immediately Grabbing his attacker's left leg and back, and slammed him two feet down with another audible thud. When Fang stood, Rob Zombie's music began to play again, Fang went to the ropes and slid out under the bottom rope.**_

"_**Oh my God! Spear Buster! Amazing! Absolutely Amazing!" The second announcer said astonished.**_

_**And then my dream ended.**_

I awoke with a gasp. I sat up and I brought my hand to my chest, to calm my beating heart. It was going at a startling pace.

_Was that really Fang?_ I thought worriedly, _I hope not, his wings were gone! And he was tattooed everywhere! How did he manage to develop such strength though? And Fang Ride? What's up with that?_

I laid back down on Fang's bed. We had been learning what we could from Fang's blog, the most recent one a little disturbing. His father had written it and said Fang was dealing with some inside problems. I wanted him to come home and let me help. But I knew that I was partially the reason for most of his problems. I felt a few tears go down my face as I thought about what we said to each other the last time I saw him.

I brushed my tears aside and put a determined look on, with my eyes shut. Tomorrow, we were going to set out to find Fang. We had given him a month and a half. But everyone, especially me, was sick of worrying about him. I knew we would find him tomorrow.

As for my dream...I dismissed it as too much wrestling. Who knew there were so many different things going on in that world? Maybe if I ask Mom about it she'll maybe be able to tell me what that dream was about.

I just hope to god nothing happened to Fang. A wingless Fang was almost as bad as him dying. All of us loved our wings. If we couldn't fly, we couldn't live. But if Fang could move on from flying, could he move on from me?

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah. A little cheesy right? Fang becomes a wrestler. Sue me, I couldn't resist. **

**If you had problems understanding what Max saw in her dream, go on YouTube and look up Chokeslam, Last Ride, and Spear or Spear Buster. On the Spear Buster, just think if that happened after a normal spear. Ouch.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	7. Reunion pt 1

**AN: And now we continue the ongoing crossover I am surprised many people read.**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownage of the Maximum Ride series or the Undertaker. Wouldn't mind meeting 'Taker though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

**Max POV**

"Will we have Tacos for dinner the Thursday a month from now!?" Gazzy asked excitedly.

I groaned. My dream bugged me for the rest of the night and the morning. When I asked Mom about it, she asked if I thought it was a premonition. I never took in the possibility that I would ever have premonitions. I thought that was Angel's gig. And of course that's what started this conversation. Angel reading my mind in the middle of our flight to Texas.

"GAZZY!" I shouted, "For the fifth time, I don't know for certain if I did have a premonition or not. So could you please stop with the questions about the future?"

Gazzy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Max."

I sighed and gave him a weak smile in return, "It's okay Gazzy. I'm just a little tired."

"So what was your first dream about in the first place?" Iggy asked with a smile. I groaned. Everyone knew the dream had something to do with Fang, but they didn't know what it was that made me worry. _Hmm, could it possibly be the whole,_ _Fang without Wings!?_ I thought to myself.

"I don't remember," I lied. And that lie was my first mistake.

"She's lying," Angel spoke up, "She remembers, otherwise I'd be able to pick it out of her head. But she's still blocking me from it."

"Oh, come on Max!" Iggy said, "We're your _Flock_! Who are we gonna tell? Jay Leno? 'Well Jay, actually Max did have a dream last night and it was weird. We think it was some kind of premonition.' Just tell us and get it over with. Otherwise," Iggy paused, and then he smiled evilly, "Otherwise, we're going to just have to guess."

I sputtered a little, knowing exactly what kind of guesses he and Gazzy would make, before answering, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, we would," Iggy replied, "Wouldn't we guys?"

"Yup," Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and even _Total_ replied. I groaned. Those little traitors. I took a deep breath.

"Sboutang" I mumbled out low and fast. Iggy cupped his ear.

"Hello, what? Care to try again?" He said snidely.

"Itasboutfayng," I said a little louder. Gazzy and Angel started laughing.

"Geez Max," Nudge said, giggling, "At least everyone can understand _me_. You have to talk slower."

"IT WAS ABOUT FANG!" I blurted out and then blushed furiously. Iggy and Gazzy broke into laughter, while Nudge and Angel 'Aww'-ed.

"That's so romantic!" Nudge gushed, "What was it about? Was it a candlelight dinner? Were you on the Titanic? Ooo! What if you dreamt of him as Edward and you were Bella!? Or what if–"

"NUDGE!" The rest of us shouted. Nudge smiled sheepishly and looked at me for an answer.

"There were no sequences from that book, Nudge," I said, "It doesn't matter what I dreamt about."

_It does to you, Max_. And cue Angel.

_What are you talking about, Angel?_ I asked her.

_I can feel you trying to block it, Max._ She told me, _your dream is really worrying you._

I rolled my eyes. Angel had no idea how off she was. The dream didn't worry me, it _terrified _me. Then I heard Angel giggle in my head.

_I do now._ Crap.

_Angel, Please, please, please don't tell the others about this,_ I begged her mentally.

_Only if you explain what you're dream was about to me,_ was her reply. I sighed and started to tell her mentally. At the end of it, Nudge squealed.

"That's the house that the last blog post came from!" Nudge said. She pointed to a large white house with a few acres of yard space. We flew around the area, scanning for people and we spotted seven figures. Two looked like they were fighting and the other five were watching. I squinted my eyes for a better look and saw a familiar shade of black hair and olive skin.

"Fang," I whispered. He was fighting off someone and the others were just watching! I angled myself towards the other guy that was fighting Fang and poured on the speed a little.

"Fang!" I called. Fang and his attacker looked up. His attacker didn't look like an eraser, but he was sure built like one. I kept charging, until a certain black haired, black winged bird boy got in my way. I had to swerve to the right to avoid being hit by him.

When I landed, I heard Fang calling up to Angel, "Wipe his mind!"

I looked at the guy that was attacking Fang, and he was falling backwards. Fang caught him in mid fall, and I noticed 10 things about Fang.

1. Fang was shirtless.

2. He actually looked concerned for his opponent.

3. Fang was shirtless.

4. He was showing no concern to the fact that the two women and three kids (a boy and two little girls) saw us and our wings, just his opponent.

5. Fang was shirtless.

6. He barley noticed me when I touched down; he just kept focusing on the guy that was passed out.

7. Fang was sweating and shirtless.

8. Fang was sweating, shirtless, and had tattoos.

9. Fang was sweating, shirtless, had tattoos, and was in BLUE jean shorts!

10. Fang was sweating, shirtless, had tattoos, wearing blue jean shorts, and he had NO WINGS!

.........Okay so I realize most of those items included the fact Fang was shirtless, but COME ON! He's practically flaunting himself at me! Like I can ignore that. I am a teenage girl ya know, I have the right to ogle his muscular chest. And his big arms....And his tight ab–Bad Max! You're here to do something! Focus!

The rest of the Flock landed next to me and the two women and kids ran to Fang's side. I started to walk towards Fang, when a little girl (who looked so much like him, it was like looking at a little girl clone of Fang) looked at us and said, "'Ook Agel! They just like you!!"

* * *

**AN: There. A new chappie, cause I love ya.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	8. Reunion pt 2

**Disclaimer: Hello WWE FANS! I'm back with the full 7****th**** chapter for Fang the Phenom. Oh you know you love me.**

**Chapter 7: Reunion Pt 2**

* * *

**Fang POV**

It took that comment from Gracie to snap me out of my concerned daze for Steve. Dad had called an old work buddy of his to help me out. That work buddy was Steve Austin. More commonly known as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, one of the greats. He was a local Texan, and one hell of a fighter. He's been a great teacher and we both got along fairly well. But enough about Steve, I have other things to worry about.

"Max?" I questioned. I wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was her, seeing as I hadn't specified where I was or what I was doing. Looking her over however, I realized how stupid that was to ask if it was her. She looked as beautiful as ever. I looked behind her to see the whole Flock, including Total, was here as well. Max looked me right in the eyes and nodded.

"Fang?" she questioned. I nodded slowly. Gazzy and Angel ran past her and nearly knocked me over.

"FANG!" They both said happily and hugging my body from either side. I slowly hugged them back. Again, Hugging: Not my forte. Nudge came up behind them and joined the hug as well. After a while I felt _really _uncomfortable. They must have felt the unease because they let go. And then they noticed that I had morphed my wings, because they all gasped.

"What? Is it him? Or did we find a Fang look-a-like _again_?" Iggy asked with a hint of sarcasm. I smirked and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and ran it over my face.

"It's me Ig," I said still smiling. Iggy smiled as well and yanked his hand back.

"Well it's about damn time!" Iggy said sarcastically, "Do you know how worried we were mister? You should call more."

I rolled my eyes, and then remembered he couldn't see it.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Ig," I told him. He snickered.

I turned to face the one I wasn't fully ready to yet: Max.

_Why did she come out all this way? Did she miss me? Or was she dragged along by the others? Is she still mad at me? Does she even care about me anymore?_ All these thoughts raced through my head. I was about to open my mouth to talk to her, when Steve groaned. I gave Max an apologetic look and went back to Steve. Mom and Sara were standing over him, while Gunner and Chasey were keeping their distance from the Flock. Gracie was happily petting Total, and Total seemed to enjoy the attention.

"What in the heck happened?" Steve asked, "Why does it feel like I was hit by a train? Or one of Paul's right hooks?"

"That's my bad, Steve," I said holding a hand out to help him up, "I was trying out some move I saw on TV...and uhh, I sort of messed up. I'm sorry."

"Nah, its okay Nick," Steve said taking my hand and getting back onto his feet, "What were you trying? A kick?"

"Just some stupid Bruce Lee thing," I said, lying through my teeth. Steve laughed.

"You should leave that to Rey and the other High-flyers," Steve said with a laugh, "With your build, you'd make a great brawler. Just focus on taking hits and leaving bruises."

I smiled and nodded my head, "I'll keep that in mind. While you were out, a few of my friends dropped by."

"Them kids over there?" Steve asked. I nodded and gestured for Max and the Flock to come closer. They had hidden their wings (thank god) and already begun their way over. Angel and Gazzy were the first to make it near us.

"These two are April and Gregory," I said introducing them. Gazzy scowled and Angel smiled at her name. Nudge came up behind them and held her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Monique-Haley-Krystal-" Iggy covered her mouth with one hand.

"This is Monique," he said, "And I'm Ian."

"Nice to meet you Monique," Steve said shaking her hand, then he shook Iggy's, "You too, Ian. Are your eyes okay?"

"Oh yeah, Um, I'm blind," Iggy said shrugging. Steve gave a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said.

"It's no biggie," Iggy said. He was uncomfortable whenever someone pitied him. Max was on my left by now. I gave her a little nudge forward. She turned and glared at me before turning back to Steve and holding a hand out.

"Hi I'm Maxine Martinez," She said. Steve gave her a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you all," Steve said, "I'm Steve Austin."

Gazzy's mouth dropped open and then he got really excited, "I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR!"

My eyebrow rose and I shot Max a questioning look. She gave me one that said, _we'll talk later_. I nodded and looked back at Steve, who was answering questions asked from Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge. A phone rang and Sara went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sara said speaking into the phone, "Hey Sweetheart! Yeah, no, yeah it's going great! Yeah, Steve made it here just fine... Some of Nick's _friends_ showed up...no his other frie-YES them!.. Vince needs to talk to Steve?... I'll let them know...Be safe Mark, love ya. Bye."

"What's goin' on Sara?" Steve asked, escaping _another_ question from Gazzy. Seriously, do his questions ever stop?

"Nothing Steve. Just Vince needs you in a conference in Austin in two hours. Video phone of course," Sara replied. Steve put a hand to his head.

"How could I forget to cancel that?" Steve asked himself. He regained his composure and gave me a sorry smile.

"I gotta get goin, Nick," Steve said walking over to his pack, "Practice your jabs, and watch your left knee. Let's meet up again next week. Thursday good?"

"Thursday works, Steve," I said walking over and shaking his hand, "See you then. And thanks a lot."

"See ya'll later," Steve said as he left. We all watched him climb into his pickup truck and drive away. I was then tackled from behind by Gun. He had knocked me to the ground and was sitting on me.

"Gun! Get OFF!" I said getting back on my hands and knees. Gun, stood up laughing and held a hand out to me. I smirked and took it standing and resuming my spot as the taller of the two of us. Gun clapped my arm, and we smiled at each other.

"Look at you, Dude," Gun said, "Getting Steve's approval takes a lot. Especially when it comes to wrestling. Now if you get Michael's then you're a shoo-in for RAW or SmackDown!"

"I don't know," I said, "This ECW thing sounds kind of fun."

"What are you guys talking about? And who is this, Fang?" Gazzy asked, giving Gunner a stern stare. Angel and Max were also giving my family looks. Iggy, well he was blind, so...yeah. Nudge, on the other hand was looking Gunner up and down. O...K. Save _that_ for later.

"Gaz, this is Gunner," I said putting a hand on Gunner's shoulder, "My little brother."

Nudge stopped looking Gunner up and down and grew wide-eyed, Gazzy's and Iggy's jaw fell agape, Max's eyebrows shot up, and Angel had a smirk planted on her face. I released Gunner's shoulder and walked over to Chasey and Gracie. I picked Gracie up from the ground and away from Total. Chasey stood in front of me.

"And these are my little sisters, Chasey and Gracie," I said introducing them. I then knelt behind Chasey and set Gracie down.

"Chasey, Gracie," I said, "These are my friends."

Chasey gave them all a bright smile, while Gracie smiled shyly and backed up into me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I picked Gracie back up and handed her over to Sara. I moved to stand in between Mom and Sara.

"Guys, this is Sara, my step-mom," I said introducing her. Sara shook everyone's hand and the Flock re-introduced themselves. Then I looked back to my mom.

"Guys," I said readdressing the Flock, "This is my Mom."

Mom stepped forward and shook everyone's hand, bending down to pet Total, and ended with Max.

"Hi, I'm Max," Max said shaking Mom's head. Mom smiled and looked back at me in a coy manner.

"Fang," Mom said, "You didn't give her any credit! She's _gorgeous_!"

I could feel the heat flying up to my face, and I could see it on Max's. I put a hand over my face and groaned, "MOM."

That got a laugh out of everyone. Mom and Jodi took the Flock inside, but I stopped Max before she could follow. Max looked up at me.

"Time to talk?" She asked. I nodded. We both turned on our heels and broke into a run. We spread our wings and flew into the sky. Max was trailing behind me, so I figured I would lead her out to the small hill I like to go to.

**Max POV**

I drifted behind Fang as we flew. Because I wasn't fully ready to fly side-by-side with him yet.

...Ok, you got me. I was looking at his back and butt. But think about this real quick before you judge me, if you had the chance, wouldn't you?

...That's what I thought.

Anyway, I was following Fang for about twenty minutes before he broke into a dive. I followed right after him. We landed in a clearing on a small hill. Fang turned around to face me. We just stood there, thinking of what to say.

"I'm sorry," We both blurted out. Then we gave each other the, 'Did we just do that cheesy romantic thing from the movies?' look. Fang smiled and started to speak.

"Max," he said, "I don't know why I wanted to do this alone, but I did. And I guess seeing as how this played out, I can understand how you would still be mad at me for not wanting you to go. That's all I can really say right now, and I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you."

"Fang," I said, "I'm sorry, too. I should have given you the chance to go find them yourself, and I don't even remember why I was upset, I mean, no you were...ugh! I hate doing this. I mean, I'm really sorry, but-"

"Max," he said, cutting me off. I looked into his gorgeous black eyes...Did I really just say that? I must be head over heels or something...

"Ya?" I managed in a small voice. Why was I so scared? This was Fang, we're talking about for heaven's sake! Speaking of Fang, his normal stoic-like, tensed facial expression turned into a very non-Fanglike smile. Fang brought a hand up to my cheek and stepped forward. My heart pounded in my chest.

"You're forgiven," He said quietly. He leaned in and our lips met in a sweet, blissful, loving kiss. God, I missed doing that. I moved my hands to intertwine in his hair.

We stayed locked in a kiss for what felt like forever. This was his way of knowing I was sorry, and mine for knowing he was too. When we broke apart Fang still had a small, more Fang-like smile on his face. I had to say I had a look much like it.

"I missed you," he said softly and lovingly. My smile grew.

"I missed you, too," I replied. Fang and I, being the 'we have no emotions' people we are, broke from our small embrace. Fang took a hold of my hand and started leading me down the hill, back to the house. I wanted to ask him what he was talking about with Gunner earlier and why "Stone Cold" was there sparring with him. And for that matter how did he manage to make his wings invisible and where did his Tattoos go? Then my dream came back into my memory.

"Fang?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. I paused for two reasons: 1) I wasn't exactly sure how to word my questions. And 2) He was _still_ shirt-less. Number two was the major factor in this case.

"Yes Max?" Fang's response shook me from my paused stare.

"W-What were you and ...Gunner?" I asked, making sure I got the name right. Fang nodded, so I continued, "What were you and Gunner talking about?"

"Well, Max...I-" I cut Fang off by continuing.

"And why was Steve Austin even there sparring with you?"

"Max, I-"

"And how did you're wings go invisible?"

"Max."

"And where did you get those tattoos?"

"Max!"

"Where did you're tattoos go anyw-?"

"MAXIMUM!"

I stopped speaking. Fang doesn't normally say my full name. In fact, so far in our eighteen years of life, he's used it only _two_ times total. That's _including_ right now. In fact, the last time he said (or tried to) say my full name was when we first met. I had introduced myself and he said, "_Maximums? Dat's too long. How 'bouts just _Max_?_" Fang gave me another of his rare, or not-so-rare anymore, half-smiles.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the Flock," he said. I nodded. Fang's smile slowly faded from his face, but was still noticeable in his eyes. His wings were open now. I opened mine and we flew back.

* * *

Fang was true to his word. He explained everything I had asked about when we got back. His Mom and Sara both had made iced tea, which we were all politely drinking (Tea or soda? Which do you think a former on-the-run bird-kid enjoys?). Chasey and Gracie, who both reminded me of Angel as she grew up, were sitting with Fang and I on the couch. Gracie in Fang's lap, Chasey on his right, and me on his left. The rest of the Flock was spread out in the various spots to sit. Gunner had amusement on his face when Fang was explaining his ability and Chasey's reaction to Fang's invisibility. But after Fang explained his "Wingless" ability, I felt so relieved.

Until Fang said what he wanted to do using that ability.

"You want to _what_!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Fang gave a sigh.

"I figured you'd react this way," I barely heard him mutter out. I felt a flash of anger run through me, and I would've said something back to him had Gracie not spoken up.

"Agel be wike Da-da?" She asked Fang looking at him. I _almost_ resisted the urge to 'Aww'. Key word there being _**almost**_.

"Aww!" Angel, Nudge, and I chorused. I blushed furiously after that. Iggy and Gazzy started laughing. Gunner shook his head.

"Well now that we've killed the tension," Gunner said standing, "Fang and I were planning on going for a jog...anyone in?"

"Jog?" The flock (minus Fang) and I asked. All we knew was glide, or short fly.

"Well yeah guys," Gunner said, "Flying can only do so much for your cardio."

Fang rolled his eyes, "Dude, just tell them we had plans. They don't have anything against that...do you?"

We all shook our heads. Fang shrugged. He lifted Gracie off himself and set her on my lap.

"We'll be back in about an hour," Fang said at the door, "Make yourselves at home...and I think you should invite Ella and Dr. M down, Max."

I nodded again. Fang turned and followed his brother out the door.

**Fang POV**

"Are you sure this is okay, Fang?" Gun asked me for the fifth time. I sighed.

"Gun, listen, I know that we should've talked to them more," I explained, "But I said I'd help you out, and dammit I'm going to help you."

"Ok, ok," He said. We were at the local mall. I had promised Gunner I'd help him ask a girl out. Again, I promised after I would be sparring with Steve. And yes, I did change out of my sparring clothes and into black jeans and one of Dad's old shirts. They were black, so...basically it had my name all over it. I was also here to get a haircut. I just needed it trimmed off a little. So once I'd help Gunner, I'd head for the barber shop. Gunner stopped walking and froze his gaze somewhere to the left of us. I followed his gaze and...oh no.

The girl he had described to me before was blonde and about 5' 6", so when I saw a familiar shade of red hair next to her...you can only imagine how I felt.

_Oh god,_ I thought to myself, _Please Gun, change your mind. Let's just try calling her cell and asking her out. Let's not do it in person. I just hope __**she**__ doesn't see-_

"Nick?" The certain **she** that I did not want to notice us, had. She and her blonde friend, who had (unknown by her) made Gunner shift slightly behind me, started walking towards us.

"Nick Ride?" The red-head asked again. I sighed and looked at my feet, before giving her a blank gaze and actually speaking.

"Hi......Lissa."

* * *

**AN: OH MY GOD! LISSA? What on Earth is she doing THERE!?...oh wait…I already know because I'm the writer…DUH!**

**I'm sorry this took so long, I have had a LOT on my mind recently and couldn't really finish any chapters.**

**MUNDO THANKS to TaylerSwiftTwilightFan75 for help on this chapter.**

**By The Way, AiD Readers, I have planned on starting the sequel next month, and I have a poll up to see what story I should work on along with it.**

**Well, thanks for reading this. Reviews are loved...a LOT.**

**Keep on Keepin on**

**Tsparks158**


	9. A New Problem

**AN: I realize that you may have reviewed to chapter 8 or 9 already…so I'm going to post a new chapter for you to review to.**

**You all know what I know. I don't own MR or Taker's persona or life.....I just WANT to...**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A new problem**

**Fang POV**

"Oh Em GEE!" Lissa squealed as she wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug. I stood very still and made no move to hug her back. I was in a very happy relationship after all, and if I told Max or worse let Gunner tell Max, that I hugged The Red-Head Wonder (yeah, I found out what Max called Lissa and Bridget) there would be Hell to pay.

"What are you doing here!?" Lissa asked when she finally let go. I shrugged and pulled Gunner out from behind me.

"I'm hanging out with my little brother," I said, "and it's not Nick Ride, it's Nick Calaway."

Lissa's smile grew, "So, does this mean you found your real family!?"

I nodded and Lissa's smile looked as though it could blind someone. She went to hug me again, but I stepped back slightly. She gave me a confused look.

"What? No more hugging?" Lissa asked. I nodded slowly.

"Oh... you aren't a hug person are you?" she asked me. I shook my head. Lissa giggled a little.

"I figured as much," Lissa said, "But, so you found your family? How are your 'other' siblings? Like Max? Sam was sad when she up and left...but then again, he was just going after her to get in her pants."

It took a lot of self control to keep myself from making her tell me where Sam lived. I shook it off and glanced at Gunner. He and the blonde girl, whose name I have yet to get, were walking away smiling and laughing with each other.

_Grrrreeeaat...Thanks a lot, Gun,_ I thought, _Thanks for leaving me with the devil._

Lissa grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the food court. We got to a cleared table she sat at and she gestured for me to sit down next to her. I took the seat that was across from her. She threw me a small pout, but I ignored it.

"So," Lissa started, "Tell me about what you've been up to."

"Well," I said, warily, "My girlfriend and I just hooked back up."

A flash of something went over Lissa's eyes. Despite that small flash (of anger, hurt, or even jealousy, I don't know) she still had a smile on her face.

"So, you're with someone?" Lissa asked. I nodded. "Who?"

I racked my brain on whether or not to tell Lissa that I hooked up with my 'former sister', aka Max. Lissa kept giving me a look, it wasn't as effective as Max's look, but I knew she'd never drop the subject if I didn't tell her now.

"Max," I mumbled out. Lissa cupped her ear.

"Can you speak up, Nick? I didn't get that," She said.

I gave her an annoyed look and said, "Max."

Lissa's eyes widened, "You hooked up with your foster sister!?"

I nodded. Lissa's bewildered look grew, it almost made _me_ laugh. And as you all know, I don't do laughter.

"So, let me get this straight," Lissa said, "You left our school, did whatever for like four years...and along the way you hooked up with Maxine!?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Call her Max. She, nor I, like using her full name."

"Alrighty then, _Nicholas_," she said in a joking manner, "when did you hook up?"

I leant back in my seat, "About four months after we left Virginia. Best night of my life was when she kissed me back."

"Kissed you back?" Lissa asked. I mentally smacked myself.

"Well, there were incid- Why am I talking to _you_ about this?" I asked myself more then her. Lissa looked hurt by my question. I sighed again.

"Sorry, Lissa," I said, "The past month and a half were pretty hard on our relationship."

"Why?" She asked. I looked back up at her and was about to reply when I saw Max starting to walk up to us.

Whoa, wait a minute. _Max_?

She did _not_ follow me out...did she?

**Max POV**

I was sick of seeing Lissa trying to woo Fang. And I knew that's exactly what she was doing. I saw the look in her eye when she spotted Fang. It was lust, pure absolute lust. And it ticked me off.

I had followed Fang and Gunner. I'm not ashamed...ok, I'm a little ashamed. But I was only doing it to keep an eye on Fang. You can't let your guard down. Not when you're us. He should have asked one of the Flock to go with him. I wonder why he didn't. Did he know he'd run into Lissa?

God, I hope not.

"Max?" Fang asked in a bewildered voice. Lissa sat up and turned to face me. I gave her a fake smile. My attention returned to Fang.

"Hey Nick!" I said with false enthusiasm, "I was hoping I would catch up to you and Gunner."

Fang pulled the chair next to him out and offered the seat. Smart boy. I walked around him to the seat and sat down. I remembered something that Mom had given me before the Flock and I left. I reached into my pocket and handed him a black Blackberry cell phone. He took it with wide eyes.

"Where'd you get this from, Max?" he asked. Yes, Lissa was forgotten and this new 'toy' would distract Fang for a few minutes. He's as good as Nudge with technology. Even more addicted to it sometimes.

"My mom got it for you," I said, "But you left before she could give it to you."

Fang gave me another glance of apology. I smiled at him. Then someone cleared their throat. The R.H.W. wanted attention again. We both glanced at her.

"Your mom got him a phone?" Lissa asked. Fang shrugged, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and started messing with his phone. I couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading on my face. Lissa turned to me.

"Nick tells me you and him hooked up only four months after you left," Lissa said, "Is it true?"

I gave her a 'No duh, stupid' look. She got it immediately and started talking again.

"You know, Sam was sad after you up and left without calling him," Lissa said, "But between us, that's mostly because he wanted to get into your pants."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Pervert."

"Agreed," Fang mumbled. I snickered. Lissa nodded.

"Not a week after you guys left, he impregnated my friend JJ," She said seriously. My jaw popped open. Lissa nodded and continued, "I know, right?"

I continued speaking to Lissa; she didn't seem like the girl I knew back from Virginia. She didn't seem snotty or preppy or acted all-mighty. She was just a teenage girl, like me. Well, there was one difference.

I had Fang, and _she_ didn't. Ha-ha. I win.

It was all fun talking to her, until she brought up a very awkward question.

"So, how is Nick in bed?" Lissa asked me. Fang looked up so fast, his phone slipped out of his hands. He fumbled it for a second before catching it solidly in his hand. I would have laughed at him, had the question not put me in a state of shock.

"I-..Uh-..We never-..I mean," I stuttered out. Fang, sensing my nervousness, spoke up.

"We haven't done _that_ yet, Lissa," Fang said strongly.

"You mean you're both still...?" Lissa asked incredulously. Fang and I knew what she was implying and we both nodded.

"We've had other things on our mind," Fang said, "Like finding our families."

Lissa nodded, "No, yeah, I get that. That makes perfect sense. I'm just shocked that, _you_ haven't yet, Nick."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you're just so damn hott!" Lissa said, "I'm shocked that no one's tried to steal you away from Max yet."

"Yeah, well I-," I was cut off by my own cell phone Mom had given me. I reached into my back pocket and saw it was Iggy. I answered it immediately.

"Hey _Jeff_," I said, using his cover name, "Oh. Ok. Yeah, tell her we'll be there in a few. We just got to grab Gun and we'll be on our way. Bye."

"You have to go?" Lissa asked. Fang looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Nick's mom finished making dinner," I said. And then Gunner and some blonde girl with her arm wrapped around Gunner's walked up.

And that's when it went from bad, to the absolute worst possible outcome...

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh. What does Max mean by that? Is it a Eraser? Or another face from the past? Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	10. AN

**AN: For the readers of my other stories, I am sorry to say I am only going to be working on two, maybe three total.**

**I am going to be working on AiD 2 and MR: The Canadian Ride.**

**For the expectant readers of La Muerete, I am starting that back up once I finish AiD 2. And after I get where I want to with TCR, I will resume Dark Romeo. I am going down the list of my most preferred fics. So for now, I bid you, adieu.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	11. Chapter 11

HALLO READERS!

If you are reading this then you now know that The current story is being moved and rewritten for my other account: Bonesboy15

Sorry for the long wait but finally I have returned! Please be kind and read the rewritten version of this story. There will not be much changes but a few so don't hate

Never Give Up

Tsparks158/TBones158/Bonesboy15


End file.
